<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Cuddles by SittingOnACornflake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059352">Night Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake'>SittingOnACornflake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plotless Starrison Fluff [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, ringo has tumblr because my mind decided so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Ringo go to bed and cuddle like they do every night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plotless Starrison Fluff [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is two words long but took me an eternity to find.</p>
<p>I've still got one more work to add to this series after this one! I'll edit it tomorrow because right now I want to write :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringo scrolls aimlessly through his Tumblr dashboard, sprawled sideways across the bed. He likes a post, reblogs another with emojis in the tags, not really focused on what he’s doing – he's merely waiting for George to come back so they can go to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yawns and scrolls a bit more. Then ... Then George collapses on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A surprised groan escapes Ringo. “What was that for?” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries his best to sound mad but is very much aware that his amusement shows behind every syllable – he can't help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George rolls over, snuggling next to him. He giggles and says nothing, looking at Ringo with his eyes wide open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo puts his phone aside. It makes a satisfying little click, <em>this day’s over, you can rest now</em>. He grips the duvet at the end of the bed and throws it over them both. It's dark in there, and warm. He snuggles against George's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” he repeats, his voice barely above a whisper now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because,” George chuckles, “we end up sleeping on top of one another every night. I thought it wouldn’t make a difference.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo tangles their legs so that George is even more right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>